Come on Closer
by ceruleanblues
Summary: AU. "Well, are you going to continue lurking in the hallway or are you going to come in and join us?" OT3.


**A/N:** So I took a short hiatus from writing because I just didn't want to pressure myself into creating works merely for the sake of it. I don't want to churn out stories that I don't believe in or that I'm not proud of, so I took a step back and did a bit of soul-searching. In an attempt to find the passion I once had, this oneshot of my OT3 happened.

Enjoy!

xXx  
CeruleanBlues

* * *

 **Come on Closer**

There was something to be said about being in love with your older brother's girl; something else to be unashamed about listening in whilst they were fucking each other's brains out in the next room. The angsty rock music blasting through Kol Mikaelson's speakers did nothing to drown out Klaus' strangled groans or Caroline Forbes' pleasure-induced moans, the banging on the wall or the creaking of the bed. It was porn in surround sound; the sweetest kind of torture he could possibly inflict on himself.

Such was the hedonist in him, even if it was a little sadistic.

His straining ears caught a telltale hitch in her cries, a sign that she was toeing on the precipice of her release, and Kol braced himself for the inevitable crash, because there was nothing in the universe quite like hearing the vivacious blonde as she came apart. Sensual with a hint of sunshine innocence, his eyelids fell shut as sensations washed down his spine. She was the only other woman to call his brother 'Nik'—scream it to the God-forsaken heavens—and get away with it. Their sister, Rebekah, sulked over it often, but Caroline was never one for bratty teenage drama. On occasions, he would wonder if her loud vocalizations were deliberate on her part; perhaps her subtle—or not-so-subtle—attempts at clueing him in to fuck off or risk an uncomfortable situation.

If only she knew.

Maybe she did.

Those knowing smirks she would casually toss at him sometimes were always devilishly filthy; the way her cornflower blue eyes would twinkle impishly, coyly as if she held secrets of the sky and the ocean. She teased him mercilessly, with her luscious golden curls and kissable lips; it was a race to the finish, but he loved his brother too much to allow carnal desires to tear their relationship apart, even if his envy did come with a degree of resentment.

He needed a drink.

The night was long; his tongue was parched, like sandpaper grating in his throat.

Bravely, he ventured out where the darkened corners of the hallway beckoned him, treading precariously towards the sliver of light until he realized that Klaus' door was left ajar. His pulse sped up, his steps halted, and Kol considered hiking it back to his man-cave, but then decided to sod it; that was his house too, damn it. A series of inaudible murmurs penetrated through the still silence as he inched closer, the rustling of sheets following suit.

"Nik!"

A gasp.

A contented hum.

Son of a bitch.

Kol stood frozen, unmoving, with his pupils blown wide. Beads of perspiration dotted the edge of his forehead, a drop trickling down the side of his temple. The summer heat was unforgivable, the air conditioner giving no reprieve whatsoever, and as he struggled to cling onto the last remaining shreds of control. An internal war surged within him, roaring and tempestuous, but it was a sound—one melodic giggle—that ultimately did him in.

Succumbing to temptation, Kol flexed his fingers and took a tentative peek through the crack.

* * *

 _It all started the same way any clichéd unrequited crush did: on his first day as a freshman in Mystic Falls High School._

 _His mom had dropped him off that morning since Klaus had some shit to settle with his art teacher—a conflict of opinion on last year's grade point average or whatever—and Kol was standing by the curb scanning the premises for his buddy, Jeremy Gilbert. They had hung out on more than one occasion and the dude's sister, Elena, was already a junior there. By association, they shouldn't have a problem at the cafeteria's lunch table, unless, of course, she was a fucking snob; in which case, a spot on the bleachers might suit them just as well._

 _What Jeremy failed to mention, however, was that his sister was a cheerleader._

 _Or the fact that she had a gloriously gorgeous best friend._

 _A familiar red Mini Cooper pulled into an available parking lot and Jeremy hopped out of the vehicle—floppy hair, brown sweater and jeans—and located him almost immediately. With a casual wave of his hand, the fourteen-year-old jogged over. His sister's brunette head of pin-straight hair popped out from the driver's side as she called out to him, but the younger sibling clearly didn't give a damn. Kol chuckled out loud—recognizing the episode one too many times with Rebekah—hitched his backpack higher up his shoulder and waited patiently for the guy to catch up to him._

" _Hey, man, how're you doing?" Jeremy greeted easily, mandatory masculine handshake and all. "Dreading this already?"_

" _It's just like a band-aid, you know—"_

 _And there she was._

 _Wispy blonde curls the shade of pale, spun gold, emerged from the passenger's side of the car. Like a tacky slow-motion scene out of a cringe-worthy rom-com movie, she turned._

" _Whoa…"_

 _Vaguely, Kol heard Jeremy's voice in his ear. "That's Caroline Forbes."_

 _Stunning._

 _Her cheeks were adorably flushed; a radiant smile upon her ripened lips, and even from a distance, the aquamarine in her eyes shone like the sky encompassed in a pair of sapphire orbs. Even in broad daylight, she burned the brightest; ethereal in a way that shouldn't even be possible, and Kol found himself wondering if she smelled like spring and summer combined, if her hair would feel like gold silk between his fingers, if her pale skin was as soft as it seemed._

 _Transfixed, he stared, mouth dumbly agape—possibly with a bit of drool trailing down his chin—but a nudge from Jeremy jolted him out of his drunkenly infatuated stupor._

" _I seriously hope you're not eye-fucking my sister."_

 _Kol snorted. "No offense, mate, but your sister's a bit of a dullard."_

" _Normally, I would be an exemplary brother and defend her honor or whatever," Jeremy began with a noncommittal shrug. "But in this case, you're absolutely right. She still makes me put the seatbelt on even when I'm not riding shotgun."_

" _Klaus would dare me to stick my head out of the window and laugh when I'm smacked in the face by a signpost," Kol deadpanned._

 _The girls strode towards them, giggling between themselves, and the young Mikaelson grabbed that opportunity to properly ogle her like a depraved, hormonally-imbalanced pervert. His gaze drank in the fitted white embroidered dress—its flared skirt ending mid-thighs—leaving her long, toned legs on display, and his throat ran dry from the sudden influx of corrupt images bombarding into his dirty mind._

" _Hey, Jer," Caroline chirped. "I see you've made a new friend."_

 _Jeremy bashfully rubbed the nape of his neck, not unaffected by the fair maiden. "Ladies, this is Kol Mikaelson," he introduced. "Kol, my sister, Elena, and her best friend, Caroline."_

 _Praying that his palm wasn't embarrassingly sweaty, Kol stuck his arm out with the least creepy smile he could muster. "Charmed."_

" _Mikaelson?" Caroline intoned with interest, eyes lit up. "You're Klaus and Elijah's brother?"_

 _Overshadowed by the two eldest yet again. Though her knowledge of Klaus was relatively understandable, Elijah had graduated two years ago and was currently abroad at Oxford._

" _Their reputation precedes them, I see."_

 _Her melodic laughter filled his hollow adolescent heart with sickeningly fluttering butterflies, but he already longed to hear it for the rest of his life._

" _Not any more than the one I'm sure you'll be building for yourself."_

 _With a flirtatious wink, she was off, and wafting in the air was the scent of wild strawberries and jasmine._

* * *

 _Klaus was a sneaky bastard._

 _Considering the fact that Kol couldn't remember if he had ever seen the tosser in the same vicinity as Caroline, let alone witness an interaction, it came as a blow to his sanity when weeks later, he caught the two completely tangled up in each other, clothes askew and snogging each other's faces off in the living room couch._

 _So consumed in their spit-swap that neither had heard him enter._

 _His vision swam red and green, betrayal festering in his chest like knives stabbing his back. For a fleeting moment, he contemplated between dumping a bucket of ice down Klaus' pants, and setting all of his precious paintings and sketches on fire. It wouldn't get Kol in Caroline's good graces, but he wasn't a bloody saint. The hurt and anger that broiled in the pits of his stomach threatened to erupt, and he couldn't be sure that pieces of furniture wouldn't go flying out the windows._

 _But he sucked it up instead, gritted his teeth and trudged up the stairs to his room._

 _A right, fucking coward._

* * *

He caught sight of her reflection in the standing mirror by the corner of his brother's room. She was slipping Klaus' trademark Henley over her naked body, and Kol swallowed hard at the quick glimpse of her supple bare arse before it was unjustly concealed by the offending shirt.

Sweet fucking Lord.

The throbbing ache in his trousers raged unbearably, adrenaline running rampant in his veins, and in his lust-induced haze, Kol struggled to maintain a semblance of control—lest he was discovered in such an uncompromising position—but Caroline was a thirst that he couldn't seem to quench.

The itch that he couldn't seem to scratch.

* * *

 _Not too long ago, he had attempted to assuage some of his baser urges; gotten drunk enough to find Hayley Marshall mildly attractive at Tyler Lockwood's party before boning her in the Mayor's personal office. Grimacing inwardly at the memory—wishing he could permanently erase it from his brains—he tried to recall why he ever thought it was a good idea._

 _Fucking tequila shots._

 _It was sloppy and perfunctory—and honest to God, regrettable—but he must've been more sloshed than he reckoned if that lackluster sex was sufficient to garner another round in the en suite. Needless to say, the resulting hangover was not worth it, especially since it did absolutely nothing to curb his craving for just a single touch from Caroline._

 _But then, one accidental glance at the blissful couple as their arms brushed not-so-innocently along the corridors and exchanging knowing grins, had him marching straight to Hayley's locker and dragging her by the arm toward the janitor's closet. The space smelled of chlorine and cardboard boxes, and he could already tell that it was going to be just as unfulfilling, but the brunette didn't seem to care, so he figured he shouldn't either._

 _When they stumbled out half an hour later, attempting to tame their disheveled appearances, it was pure dumb luck that Caroline was passing by. Kol stopped short and his face paled, knowing there was no question as to their activities, but the only reaction he received from his brother's girlfriend was an equivocal quirk of her eyebrow._

" _Urgh, I hate her," Hayley remarked snarkily as she tossed her tresses over her shoulder. "Perfect little Miss Mystic Falls just needs to wear her mini cheerleader skirt and bat her eyelashes, and anything she wants will be served to her on a silver platter. What the hell does Klaus see in her, anyway?"_

 _He observed as the blonde disappeared round a corner._

" _Beauty. Strength. And light."_

* * *

The door flew open.

Before he could even think to flee, Caroline was suddenly in front of him. Flaxen curls mussed, arms folded across her chest and leaning against the frame, she regarded him with a smug curl of her kiss-swollen lips and a glint of unbridled amusement in those striking blue eyes.

He gulped audibly.

Shit, shit, bloody fucking shit.

Klaus would skin him alive, feed his limbs to the wolves and make it look like an accident.

His instincts screamed; every ounce of self-preservation kicking in to get the hell out of there, take the next flight out and live out the rest of his life in self-exile. If his brother didn't kill him for this alone, he was certain that his own humiliation would do the trick.

Unfortunately, his feet refused to cooperate.

She was patient and still, waiting calmly as if she had all the time in the world. A languid predator with sharpened claws, and a deadly, venomous bite. The gleam in her teeth turned sinful; an angel and a harlot fused in one irresistible package.

And then she spoke.

"Well, are you going to continue lurking in the hallway or are you going to come in and join us?"

* * *

 _Kol pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off a migraine as he sullenly stirred the mush of cereal and milk in his bowl. Another damn sleepless night of listening to his parents out-blame each other for their rapidly crumbling marriage, and he was starting to regret not sneaking out to crash on Jeremy's couch. His breakfast was growing stale and he was fast losing his appetite, but the light pattering of footsteps down the stairs made him pause mid-chew._

 _Rebekah was never awake before sunset, especially not on a Saturday, and definitely not after a post-break-up binge of ice cream and a movie marathon. Perhaps she had a minion staying over, an extra shoulder to soak her tears in._

" _Oh!"_

 _His head snapped up._

 _The air left his lungs in one strained exhale, and it was by some cosmic miracle that he wasn't choking on his breakfast. In all his wildest fantasies, never would he have expected to find Caroline Forbes standing in his kitchen—the living room couch notwithstanding—clothed in an oversized T-shirt and a pair of baggy sweats, her hair adorably ruffled, feet bare and face free of cosmetics. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, danced around her and refused to leave._

 _Fuck, she was exquisite._

 _And he was unabashedly staring._

 _He should fucking stop, then._

" _Caroline."_

 _Her blooming smile filled the room with warmth. "Good morning, Kol."_

" _Breakfast?"_

 _She leaned across the center island; forearms braced against the marble surface and curiously peered down at the soggy concoction, her nose crinkling prettily. "I think I'll pass, but thanks."_

" _There's orange juice in the fridge, if you want," he said with an offhanded gesture that was meant to make him look like he wasn't near hyperventilating from the close proximity. "And coffee in the pot."_

" _What about tea?"_

 _And then he remembered the steaming mug sitting idly, untouched, and pushed it towards the blonde. "You can have mine."_

 _Watching the way her flawless features lit up like the damn Fourth of July was worth the loss of his mandatory beverage, and he reckoned she could have his entire comic book collection if that were to be his reward for all his heroic deeds._

" _Seriously?"_

" _Of course."_

" _You're the best, Kol!"_

 _The unthinkable happened after that._

 _She rose on the tips of her toes, and before he knew what was going on, Caroline had planted a lingering kiss right at the corner of his lips, much too deliberate to seem accidental and much too quick to mean anything more than gratitude—one that she expressed in sultry, whispered syllables in his ear._

" _Thank you."_

* * *

"Well?"

He blinked.

Effectively robbed of coherence and speech.

A riot exploded in the realm of his overactive imagination, and for a split second, he was afraid that her words were merely a cruel figment conjured up by his masochistic tendencies to taunt his feelings for her. It definitely wouldn't be the first time she had teased his frayed restraints.

"I think you broke him, love."

Klaus' voice was both a revelation and a rude awakening.

It served to remind Kol that they weren't alone; that his older brother was currently lounging on the bed as the metaphoric train wreck unfolded before him like a fucking parody that it was. Naked from waist up with only a thin sheet draped carelessly over his lap, he sat against the headboard with fingers laced behind him, a cryptic edge to the smirk simmering with nefarious intent.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "If anything, this is your fault, Nik," she scoffed. "I did say we should've eased him into it."

Holy fucking shit.

"If he doesn't move in the next ten seconds, you're welcome to shut the door in his face."

Sodding wanker.

Kol was about to flip him off, possibly with a nasty jab about that lisp of his, when he felt her cool fingers wrap around his wrist, and then he was unceremoniously yanked into the room. He tripped—whether from disorientation or sheer shock—and just so managed to regain his balance as the door clicked shut, enough for reality to finally nip him in the arse.

His obsession with science fiction aside, it was starting to seem more plausible that he had fallen into an alternate universe, or a parallel dimension of sorts. It would definitely explain the mirage he was living in because he sure as fuck didn't want to be asleep.

A succubus in a nymph's body, she stalked up to him. Those divine legs hypnotized him, as did the sensuous sway of her hips, and then she was invading on his personal space. Warm, petite palms flattened against his chest, settling as if it belonged there, his heart hammering beneath her burning touch. Her sweet breath ghosted over his trembling lips, lids hooded and lashes fluttering, and provoking a reaction from his catatonic state.

"Kol…" she prompted, a low murmur that sent a delicious shiver running down his spine. "Kiss me."

 **Come on closer  
I wanna show you  
What I'd like to do**

He would absolutely love nothing more than to snog her senseless—to finally be bestowed with a taste of heaven he had been so cruelly denied of—but it was the modicum of respect he held for his brother that had him hesitating.

"Nik won't mind."

It still wasn't enough to convince him that he wouldn't have his neck snapped.

"Go ahead, Kol," Klaus drawled, perched like a King on his throne. "Have at it."

Verbal permission.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Greedily, he pounced. Snagging her around the waist with one arm, he hauled her flushed up against his front and ravished her mouth with the finesse of a man deprived. Her deft fingers tunneled through his thick hair and tugged at his scalp, a sharp jolt of pain that Kol found he enjoyed a bit too much. Groaning in retaliation, his tongue plundered in, swirling with hers and tracing over her teeth. Every kiss was a growing addiction, drunk and drugged; left him higher than standing at the edge of a cliff, and yet it wasn't nearly adequate.

Fuck, he was screwed.

A sudden shove tore them apart, chests heaving simultaneously as they sucked in gulps of air. He took her in; reverently, his gaze roving across her features—a pretty blush staining her cheeks, eyes glazed over and pupils dilated—and committing every single detail to memory. Caroline had the front of his shirt in tight fists, her pelvis subtly rocking into his, the swollen ridge of his member pressing into her belly, and if they weren't careful, he might have a premature, sticky mess to deal with.

"Not bad, Mikaelson," she remarked, slowly easing herself off him. "Now, let's see how well you share."

 **You sit back now  
Just relax now  
I'll take care of you**

Such innocent words shouldn't hold such salacious connotations, but Caroline had always been an exception.

"Strip, Kol."

* * *

 _He fiddled with the cuff of his jacket, the starchy fabric of his collar stiff and more than uncomfortable. The suit wasn't his—a begrudging loan from Elijah's extensive collection—but for some ridiculous reason, Kol felt inclined to dress accordingly. While he thrived at being a defiant little shit, the besotted idiot in him wanted to impress a certain blonde._

 _Between Klaus' mercurial moods and increased levels of broodiness, there were grumbled complaints of Caroline spending way too much time with preparations for the school's annual Decade Dance. The mention of 'bloody blue balls' were also a common occurrence around the household, and Kol would admit that it had been hilarious and highly satisfying to watch his brother mope about like a child denied of candy._

' _1920s' was the theme of the evening. Historical inaccuracies aside, Kol reckoned he cleaned up well; or rather, well enough for those whose opinions truly mattered—though, granted, there were not many—and as he lingered in the empty hallway, muted jazz music filtering out, mucking about his tie and pocket square—also Elijah's—he wondered if his presence would even mean anything to her._

 _If it were all going to be in vain._

" _Fancy seeing you here, Kol."_

 _Inwardly, he winced._

 _More out of obligation than anything, he turned, a fucking grin frozen solid on his face._

" _Rebekah!" he exclaimed, utterly plastic in his jovial theatrics. "You made it!"_

" _Cut the bullshit, you git," she retorted with one fist on her hip. All dolled up in an ivory-toned dress, glitter and glammed-up, he couldn't help but think she looked like a walking string curtain. "We both know you're here for one reason and one reason only, and that reason's currently unavailable, and quite frankly out of your pathetic league."_

 _As bitter reminder, as if he needed one._

" _Jealousy doesn't suit you, dear sister."_

 _Mikaelsons were never known for being tender creatures. They were byproducts of a cold father and a distant mother; offsprings of tough love, if anything at all, though Rebekah always had a distinct advantage. As the only girl among three brothers, she had been granted many privileges in the past—those that had gotten him in trouble on numerous occasions—but unlike Elijah and Niklaus, Kol didn't coddle her like a delicate flower._

 _A scowl formed upon her rouge-painted lips. "So does 'Lijah's clothes," she shot back just as nastily._

 _He shrugged artlessly. "Sod off, Bekah, your witty repartees have gotten stale lately."_

 _She huffed; the haughty point of her nose turned upwards and marched past him, intentionally nudging his shoulder with hers. He chuckled, watching as she sauntered through the doors, glad to be rid of her. The party inside beckoned him, but Rebekah's words still rang high and piercing in his ears. Being the third child, Kol was hardly the first choice for anything, but that didn't mean facing rejection was any easier. Self-loathing rose in his chest, brewing a cocktail of emotions now stirring uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach._

 _Balled up fists hung rigidly at his sides as he quietly seethed, until rationality overtook his senses and he realized that he had no right to react the way he was. Caroline wasn't his girlfriend, wasn't his anything, and it was just going to hurt him in the long run to continue with his excessive infatuation._

 _An obsession, was what it was._

 _A creak echoed down the hallway, the sudden burst of music too loud in the corridor._

 _He whirled around._

" _Kol?"_

 _She was a vision to behold, plucked straight out of the Roaring Twenties as if she actually belonged there. Failing to be discreet, Kol allowed his eyes to leisurely—shamelessly—rake down the length of her body. Her luscious blonde hair was tucked and pinned to create the iconic bob with a feathery accessory strategically nestled in her curls. Porcelain complexion contrasted against the scarlet of her lips, its color matching that of her flapper dress, a string of pearls around her neck._

" _Good evening, Caroline."_

 _Might as well act the part of a gentleman while he was in costume._

" _Why aren't you inside with everybody else?"_

 _He cleared his throat, uncertain if he should lie to her to save his dignity. After all, it was bordering pitiful to lurk about by his lonesome, and he did sort of have a reputation—what was left of it, anyway—to uphold._

" _Just needed to get out for a bit," he told her. "I'm not very good with crowds."_

 _Technically, that wasn't a complete fib._

" _Why aren't you in there?" he asked. "Where's Nik?"_

 _She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "He left fifteen minutes ago with Stefan and Marcel; mentioned something about 'important business' as if I'm not aware that they're planning on raiding the Salvatore's cellar and trying to sneak some bottles past the chaperones to spike the punch bowl."_

 _Kol laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm almost miffed that they hadn't invited me along."_

" _Oh, cut the act, Kol," she quipped good-naturedly. "We both know that you've yet to set foot in that gym."_

 _He refused to neither confirm nor deny anything, in case Caroline called him out on more of his bullshit. "Been checking up on me, I see."_

 _Her grin turned coquettish as she extended one gloved arm._

" _Dance with me."_

* * *

"I think he needs some motivation, love."

It wasn't sure how long he was immobile for, mutely gaping like a right fucking fool, but the laughter in Klaus' tone all but drained the embarrassment burning in his cheeks. Kol huffed and was about to mouth off that his brother was being a dick, when he caught Caroline reaching down and taking the hem of the oversized Henley in her grasp.

A blink and it was gone.

 **Hot temptations  
Sweet sensations  
Infiltrating through**

Bloody fucking hell.

The unexpected onslaught of naked flesh he was suddenly rewarded with was something he never wanted to forget. In her vulnerability, she was magnificent; a queen comfortable in her own skin, wore her perfection and her faults in threads of gold and ivory. His breath stilled. Boldly, she held his stare, one eyebrow arched pointedly, waiting for him to fulfill his end of the deal.

Kol was convinced that he had died and ascended to Valhalla.

Gathering tethers of his wits, he threw her the most suggestive smirk he could manage, arms raised and beckoning her forward.

"Be my guest, darling."

His t-shirt was the first casualty discarded to the floor, tossed aimlessly aside in a pile of gray cotton. Eyes resolutely locked with his, her fingers drifted lower, moving confidently south to the waistband of his cargo shorts. He gulped, straining to stifle a moan as she undid the button and unzipped his fly, and without pause, she hooked her thumbs beneath the elastic of his boxers. Caroline sank to her knees and peered heatedly up at him; the sight that had only ever existed in his dreams so much more erotic in reality than it had the right to be. In one smooth motion, he was divested of the last offending pieces of clothing.

A sigh of relief.

A hum of approval.

A stolen glimpse downward and all traces of his smugness—and mild embarrassment of exposing his bits to his brother—vanished. The provocative image of his stiff erection bopping inches from her plump lips proved to be a potent Kyptonite, and Kol slammed his eyelids shut, not trusting that he wouldn't lose it completely and blow his load before they could even begin.

"Fuck, Caroline…"

"Do you want this, Kol?"

Arousal shot to his groin; her words, dripping with wicked promises, coaxed an agonized groan from his being.

 **Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you**

"Do you really have to ask?" he grated out huskily.

Twisting around, she quickly sought out his brother's attention once more, and Kol barely managed to refrain from lashing out at the unnecessary delay. He had waited months for this; he could afford another fucking minute or so.

"Can I?"

Klaus was always a possessive bastard, and with that came an innate will to always be in control. Emotions were compartmentalized, weaknesses were cast aside, and above all, he abhorred vulnerability like it was the plague, so color him surprised when the son of a bitch actually grinned indulgently—with none of the malice Kol was used to—and waved her on.

"Go ahead, love," he said glibly. "This is your fantasy, after all."

Holy shit.

The thought of Caroline initiating this little affair, most likely sweet-talking Klaus into agreeing to her whims—unrelenting until she got what she wanted because she could be just as equally stubborn, if not more so—sent a fresh wave of desire flaring throughout his body.

"You have no idea the things I want to do to you," she exhaled hotly, her voice thick and smoky and driving him mad, the ring of blue around her pupils emblazoning. "Since the first day I saw you, and when I realized that I wanted more than one body, one mouth and one pair of hands on me when I come."

"Greedy little thing, isn't she?"

Kol's fingers were burrowed in her lush curls before she could even think to look at Klaus again. The sudden move caught her off guard as she squeaked.

 **Gonna take it slow babe  
Do it my way  
Keep your eyes on me**

"Show me."

"With pleasure."

Her clever mouth engulfed his engorged shaft and the whole fucking earth shifted on its axis.

"Fucking son of a—Caroline!"

She moaned around him, low and drawn-out, and his knees nearly buckled. Her dexterous tongue swirled around his swollen tip, tracing the taut veins on the underside of his length as her nails dug into the back of his thighs, and Kol, already dangerously teetering on the edge, cursed aloud when she took him even deeper still.

"Shit!" he hissed, eyes screwed tight and head thrown back. Empires alone could crumble beneath her impeccable ministrations—the methodical flicks and calculated scrapes of her teeth—but Kol decided that the apocalypse could rage around him and he wouldn't have given a fuck. She sped up her movements, her cheeks hollowing out each time she withdrew, and when he didn't think she could scramble his brains anymore, Caroline proved him wrong yet again. One hand left his leg. Seconds later, those nimble fingers were wrapped around the base of his manhood.

Applying the right amount of pressure, she gave a squeeze and an experimental twist of her wrist. The resulting sensations it elicited destroyed all notions of nirvana from his prior experiences. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed in choked syllables as she began working him with steady strokes. "That feels amazing—fuck! Don't stop—right there—shit!"

Close, he was so fucking close.

"You should probably stop now, sweetheart," Klaus mercifully piped up. "I don't think he can last much longer; not with that talented mouth of yours."

Kol wanted to sob, both in protest and reprieve. Caroline giggled girlishly, but thankfully obliged with an unrepentant grin, releasing him with a wet, smacking noise as he attempted to stabilize his racing heart. "You still with me, soldier?" she asked, patting the side of his hip.

He was seeing stars, a whole fucking galaxy too.

"Yeah."

"Good, because you're up next."

She rose elegantly—a Valkyrie amongst mortals—and edged backwards to the foot of the bed, slowly easing down on the rumpled duvet. Entranced, he watched her; avid in his silent vigil—still very much dumbstruck by his pure sham of luck—as she scooted to the center of the mattress and slotted herself seamlessly between Klaus' legs.

Like two pieces of a puzzle.

A portrait of royalty fit for castle walls; intimidating and enthralling.

Irrational jealousy sparked and festered where Kol deemed utterly ridiculous, even though he damn well knew that the pair's intimate knowledge of each other was something he couldn't think to ever match up to. It was cruel to his ego, yet the masochist in him craved for more.

A glutton for punishment.

"Kol?"

His name, crooned like the soundtrack of a lecher's tale, was an invitation and a warning all in one. Caroline was growing impatient, but it was his older brother that Kol turned to with nervous eyes. Whether it was for assurance or guidance, he wasn't entirely sure. Klaus, despite his shortcomings with emotional cues, must've sensed his sibling's unspoken plight somehow, and decided to throw the lad a bone.

Thank fucking God.

With a sly smirk, dimples cutting into his cheeks, his arm snaked around her waist. Palm splayed wide over her flat stomach, Klaus tugged Caroline flushed up against his chest. Their simultaneous gasps were poison and wine, and Kol couldn't wait to take a sip. Yet, it seemed like a crime to interrupt, especially when Klaus' hand ventured higher to cup one pert breast as the other caressed a path down the side of her torso. She arched beautifully into his touch, baring her neck to his brand of worship, and whimpered as he began kneading her milky flesh. Kol studied them intently—his personal vocabulary—cataloguing each fascinating response, the litany of praises, each subtle change in technique.

"Quit mucking about and come here." Klaus beckoned him with a crook of his index finger. "Best not to keep her waiting, little brother."

The mattress dipped beneath his weight. Arms braced on either side of her feet, he prowled; flashed a wolfish grin as he crawled up the length of her shapely legs, then peppered kisses to her ankles and calves in his trek. Kol discovered that she was ticklish behind her knees when he nosed and nipped at the soft patches of skin. While she squirmed and keened in Klaus' embrace, he coaxed her thighs apart. Starving eyes greedily devoured her dripping folds, glistening and saturated with her essence. His gaze flickered, meeting that of Caroline's—molten chocolate and polished lapis lazuli—and holding it prisoner, he lowered his mouth.

 **Your reaction  
To my action  
Is what I want to see**

His first taste was sheer aphrodisiac.

Bursts of flavor coated his palate like divine drops of ambrosia.

"Kol!" she cried out, writhing on his tongue as he took hearty swipes. One hand shot out and unapologetically dug into his scalp. "Oh, my God! Shit—Kol!"

"Easy, love," Klaus snickered, forearm pressed down on her pelvis. "Don't want to tear all of his hair out now, do we? It's his one and only pride and joy, after all."

Face still buried in her delectable heat, Kol flipped him off. He licked and laved every crevice of her slit; relished in the little noises she made, the way her thighs trembled, knowing that he was the cause of her rapture. Her ragged breaths turned into harsh panting; she was close, pleas falling from her lips, and fuck, he definitely wanted her to come apart from his doing.

"Don't stop, don't stop," she rasped out. "God, Kol, don't stop!"

 **Rhythmic motion  
Raw emotion  
Infiltrating through**

"Not bloody likely," he murmured before latching on to her neglected little nub, finally lavishing it with the attention it deserved.

"Son of a—"

The sudden flood of juices spurting down his throat took him completely by surprise, but not a beat later, he was swallowing every last trickle, eagerly lapping it all up as Caroline descended from her euphoria. Sweat-slicked and sated, she appraised him through hooded lids; Klaus' impressed face appearing over her shoulder, and Kol didn't know what to make of the situation until she gestured for him to rise.

Looping her arms around his neck, she lured him in for a bruising kiss. Pliant and helpless to her assault, he willingly surrendered to her possession as she shifted to her knees. His hands fell automatically to her waist, reeling her closer, her dewy skin slippery against his, and he groaned as she swept her tongue along the ridges of his teeth.

"Nik…Nik, I need you."

Klaus laughed darkly before moving to plaster himself directly behind her, Caroline now sandwiched between two brothers as Kol continued his pilgrimage along the slope of her jaw, wanting to map her angles like the constellations at night.

"How so, sweetheart?"

She gasped against his lips, accidentally bumping against Kol's crotch. His raging boner rubbed deliciously against her belly, the resulting friction making him wobble.

Fuck, she desperately needed to stop that.

"I need you inside me, Nik," she pleaded. "Please…"

"Bend over for me, then."

The temperature rose in the room as she obeyed. Beads of perspiration formed on his forehead seeing her like that, prone on all fours, the succulent globes of her bottom high in the air. Kol bit back as many embarrassing noises as he could when she began rocking seductively back and forth, languorously rutting against Klaus' erection; her blonde curls swishing, sounds that ought to be illegal purring in his ears.

"None of that now, love," Klaus chastised, halting her efforts.

"But Nik…" she whined.

"And what of Kol, then?" he baited. "Hmm…?"

Caroline winked lasciviously. "He can watch you fuck me while I suck him off."

Kol very nearly fell off the bed. "Shit!"

With a shrug that was entirely too nonchalant, Klaus lined himself up, and as fucking twisted as it was, even though painfully aware of what he was witnessing, Kol found his eyes drawn to the sight like a moth to a flame, unable to rip his gaze away. A tiny hitch in Caroline's breath as her parted lips hovered just shy of his pulsing tip, and then a gasp as Klaus filled her completely in one swift thrust. The colliding force drove her forward.

 **Sweet sensations  
Hot temptations  
Coming over you**

"Fuck…" Kol grunted, teeth gnashing together, eyes scrunched shut.

Her gifted mouth would be the death of him.

"How do you want it, Caroline?" Klaus growled out, punctuating his question with a sharp snap of his hips.

Kol choked on a string of expletives when he slid to the back of her throat. His fingers wove blindly into her silky strands, an anchor to ground him lest he shot off into space. Caroline released him with an audible 'pop', her deceptively innocent eyes penetrating through his as she encased the base of his shaft in her fist.

"Hard and fast. Don't hold back."

A chorus of moans and cries, of pleas and cusses, reverberated off the walls. Klaus claimed her repeatedly, urgently, pounding with a single-minded purpose, and Kol wanted to laugh somewhat enviously but Caroline had consumed him once again. Her head bobbed, golden tendrils dancing, and then she hummed around him; the vibration nearly careened him over the edge that he was forced to pull out.

"Shit, darling," he managed between labored breaths. "Fuck, you almost had me there."

"Yeah?" she preened as his brother slowed down. "Are you close too, Nik?"

Klaus could barely articulate his words, his torso sleek with sweat. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

"You do so love coming in my mouth," she mused out loud. "What do you say, Kol? Care to switch?"

God fucking yes.

"I want you on your back."

Lithe and graceful, she eased to position; sprawled out before him with her legs spread wide, she was ethereal, an iridescent vision even Aphrodite would weep for. Kol caught a twinge of movement and gently slapped away the hand that was inching towards her center with an admonishing arch of his eyebrow. She pouted, bottom lip jutting out as Klaus chuckled.

"No touching yourself until I tell you to," he gruffly instructed.

 **Hour after hour  
Of sweet pleasure  
After this I guarantee  
You'll never wanna leave**

Caroline nodded silently, her lashes fluttering. Kol wanted to tease her, though—a payback for the times she would intentionally toy with his sanity—wanted to test her limits until she begged in submission, until his name was a hymn amongst the sacrilege she vowed upon. Looming over her, Kol selfishly stole another thorough kiss, distracting her enough to plunge one digit, and then another into her sopping core. She was so hot and snug and made the most stimulating sounds when his blunt nails scraped against her walls. The chauvinistic idiot in him wished to prolong it, to count how many other delightful reactions he could evoke, but Caroline wasn't the only one critically seeking for release. Klaus, in all his composure, looked equally wild with his jaw clenched and dimples on full display.

"Fuck it."

One precise sweep and he was sheathed to the hilt.

 **Shut your eyes and think about  
What I'm about to do  
Sit back relax I'll take my time  
This lovin's all for you**

He fumbled; hands clammy and clumsy, and just narrowly managed to hook her leg over his elbow, inclining her just right before pumping his hips in ardent, reckless abandon. Pleasure seared through his marrows as Caroline's broken gasps spurred him on. Kol's rapt stare, initially locked on her heaving breasts, fell to the fervid motions of their coupling, and he watched his member piston in and out of her dribbling wet opening in avid fascination.

Klaus' guttural groan made him peek, and when he realized that Caroline had taken his brother between those ripe, rosy lips of hers, Kol's rhythm stuttered. Her inner walls clamped around his taut length and all hell broke loose.

His muscles screamed, his lungs burned and oh, fuck.

More. Harder. Faster.

The demanding pace, the fever pitch, the brutal push-and-pull of skin against skin; so much, too much, all at once, and he couldn't repress his passion any longer. His thumb flew to her little bundle of nerves and Caroline erupted with a sharp outcry. The sight of her hot gush drenching his abdominals simultaneously triggered Kol and Klaus' explosive climaxes. He spilled over her belly and through the bright spots clouding his vision; saw Klaus emptying himself in her mouth.

Fucking surreal.

Spent and visibly sated, Kol slumped forward, vaguely registering the mattress dip as he pillowed his head in the valley of her breasts; couldn't fathom her erratic heartbeats from his as they basked in the afterglow. His eyes soon drifted shut, lulled by her warmth and softness.

 **And now you're satisfied  
A twinkle in your eye  
Go to sleep for ten**

"I think you wore him out, love."

She hummed, her voice sounding far away.

"Was it everything you hoped for?"

His ears perked up as her fingers sifted through his damp hair.

"And more," she sighed wistfully. "When he wakes up, we're going for round three."

Kol grinned.

 **And anticipating  
I will be waiting  
For you to wake again**

Fuck, yes.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, there it is! My traverse into OT3 because I just couldn't help myself, and also because exploring the multitudes of dynamics between characters has always helped me with writer's block in the past. This is a treat I've given to myself, of three of my favorite characters in the show.

Song used: "Come on Closer" by Jem


End file.
